Changing Pasts, New Futures
by Psychoangel
Summary: Harry defeated the Dark Lord, but he left the magic world, and is now living as a muggle. Will Harry ever return to the magical world or will he reject his past and create a new future for himself? HHR eventually, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will be the only disclaimer for this story and it goes for every chapter, The Characters you recognize don't belong to me, they belong to J.K, and I make no money off this fic. I'm just playing around in her world adding a little of my own imagination.

Changing Pasts, New futures

Chapter 1

It's been two years since I've seen my friends. Two years since I've been in the wizarding world. Two very long years since I killed the most feared Dark Lord of existence. Two years since I turned my back on everyone and walked out of their lives. Every day I think back wondering if I should have stayed. Every day I tell myself my reasons for leaving. There was no choice. I saw them. If my heart could break, I believe it had Shattered that long summer night two years ago. I turned around, expecting to feel the arms of my friends wrap around me, comforting me, supporting me. Instead I see her in _his_ arms. I shattered. I didn't notice the crowds surrounding the decaying corpse of my greatest enemy. All I could see is the darkness filling in and the pain of loss drowning me. So while they were occupied, I picked up my meager belongings I had been carting around with me, and I walked out of their lives, out of the wizarding world. I never went back once.

XXXX

"Hey James! Get over here!" I heard someone call. Turning around I could see a guy waving me down. Propping the shovel up against the wooden wall, I walked towards the man. He was in his early thirties, he was in great shape, tanned, and he wore a pair of worn jeans and a lose fitted plaid shirt. His jeans were tucked into some cowboy boots, and his sandy blond hair was covered by a camel coloured cowboy hat. As I got close, I saw him talking to someone else. This man was taller, with light brown hair, his clothes were tailored more to fit his body, and it looked like they were expensive and definitely not the type you wear out on a ranch. Not seeing him before, I approached cautiously.

"Yeah Boss?" He clapped me on the shoulder as he pulled me up beside him.

"I'd like you to meet Dr. Collins. He's just starting today, he'll be the new Vet tech, and will be here once a week to check on the horses. Since the unfortunate loss of Dr. Marks, we had to find someone fast." I turned and pulled off a glove and shook Dr. Collins' hand.

"Good to meet you sir." I said politely.

"And you as well." The Doctor replied back. Nodding, I turned back to the barn where I made my way over to the stall I'd been working on. Putting my glove back on I picked up the shovel and began the labour of mucking out the stalls and putting fresh hay on the floor. I grabbed the wheelbarrow and pushed it to the back compost where I dumped my load, and put the wheelbarrow back into the shed.

When I was done with mucking out the stalls, I pulled off my gloves and stuffed them into my back pockets. Wiping my sweaty brow with the back of my hand I took a look around. The place was well kept. It was kept clean, and smelled decent considering it was a horse stable. Smiling to myself at a job well done, I left the Stable, and headed over to the paddocks where they were running the horses. Climbing up on the fence, I swung a leg over the top and straddled it, watching them work the horses out. It was a beauty to see. They were beautiful creatures, and powerful. They could run for a long time, and they just seemed so free doing it. I dreamed of one day feeling like that. Here, right now, knowing that the people I know here aren't friends with me, or respect me, because of something I did when I was a baby, but because I worked hard, and got where I was honestly. It was freedom to me. To know that I proved myself worthy of this place and these people.

"James! Grab a horse and get on!" I smiled at one of the other ranchers. He was a little shorter then me, tanned skin, everyone here had tanned skin, even me. He was built though, which made him a good breaker, since he was strong enough to told himself on the horse when it started bucking and rearing. I noticed my favorite black stallion off in the corner without a rider. I climbed off the fence and made my way towards him.

"Hey buddy" I called softly. The horses ears pricked forward and then back against it's head. I slowly reached a hand out to pat it's nose, The horse huffed a breath at me, nudging my hand. Smiling I grabbed the reigns and pulling them over his head and held on as I put my foot in the stirrups, and lifted myself up to straddle the saddle. I could feel the horse shift his weight beneath me for a second. I grabbed the reigns and steered the horse away from the fence and out in the running grounds.

When I rode the horses, it almost felt like I was flying again. The wind in my hair, the ground and trees flashing past me. The freedom of the air or in this case of the wide open land. It didn't take me long to join the other guys in the ride, there were quite a few of us. We usually exercised the horses for a good hour or two, before we brought them back to the stables for a wash and brush down. So I rode, and I stopped thinking about the things I missed back home. It was out of reach, and I couldn't be happier with where I was. I sighed at the lie.

XXXX

There was one thing I could never regret when I came here, and that was the food. Annabelle was an exceptional cook. She enjoyed cooking, and always made plenty for the men. I always appreciated the work she put into providing food for all the ranchers. She was fairly young, mid twenties. She had bright long blonde hair that she kept plaited down her back to reach her hips. Her eyes were a rare purple colour, mesmerizing. She was slight in stature, narrow waist and hips, small but proud breasts and an apple shaped butt. She walked like she use to be a ballerina, very elegant and straight. Annabelle was sweet tempered, and always had an ear for anyone who needed to talk.

Dinner was a must for all the ranch hands. The guys made it a tradition, and the Boss, Annabelle's husband, wanted everyone to eat together since it made Annabelle happy. All the men were fine with it, I sure was. I wouldn't miss Annabelle's cooking if I could help it. Annabelle and I had a truce going, which worked out well. She liked sleeping in during the mornings, So I'd make everyone breakfast, making sure to save her a plate wrapped up in the fridge. She always appreciated it when I did that, made it easier on her. She always made dinner for everyone. Lunch was a free for all. Most of the guys, including me, headed into town for the restaurants there. I've got this thing with their pizza, always ordering it. Never the same slice twice in one week, I love the different flavours, and I go in so regularly, that the owner tries to make up different kinds of pizzas just for me to taste, its a blast.

Since coming here my life has changed so much. Everyone only knows me as James, Not Harry Potter. I'm not famous, or the savior of the world, I didn't kill a man to live a life free of being hunted and tortured, to watch others die in my place. I'm known as a man who traveled from England to pursue a life of ranching. It's a good life, not a whole lot of money, but enough adventure to leave one never bored.

There was the group of us guys, Randy the boss, and Annabelle's husband. Then Dustin, one of the ranch hands, and also who I consider my best friend out here in the country. There was Brett, he was the breaker, small but really muscular, and then Chad, our Horse Trainer. He was a little more uptight then the rest of us, but he was a great guy when we're able to get him to loosen up.

All the guys, except for Randy, were single, which made most of us partiers, even Chad went out drinking with us on occasion. Dustin and Brett were serious players, and loved picking up different women every time we went out. They always teased me when other women would come up to me trying to hook up with me, but I always turn them down. In the beginning they thought I might be gay, but when I explained about _her_ they understood that I just couldn't hook up with random women. My heart belonged to someone else, and I'm still not over her.

XXXX

It was the weekend, and the guys were going into town. I decided I'd go along, figured I'd just have a few drinks, then when things got crazy, bail and take a walk to the park nearby. We all climbed into Chad's red pickup, I was going to end having to drive them all back, they had no self restraint when they went out drinking, but that's okay, I never minded driving. I'm good at it. We got the bar, amusingly called The Randy Ranchers. It was fairly packed. Lots of girls out on the dance floor, and plenty of other men all drinking at the bar. Looking at my friends I noticed how well we fit in with the crowd. We were all wearing faded blue jeans, and cowboy hats. Chad was wearing a simple black tshirt, which was slightly tight, and showed off his muscles. Dustin and Brett wore plaid shirts, and they had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows and the top three buttons undone to show their collarbones. I was more conservative wearing a black button down shirt, my sleeves were rolled up a quarter of the way, and the top two buttons were undone, showing off my collarbone, the shirt was untucked, and it was slightly fitting against my body showing off how lean and fit I was.

Girls were eyeing us as soon as we walked into the bar. Dustin and Brett grinned at each other (Reminding me a lot of the Weasley twins) before they made their way towards them. Chad looked over at me and rolled his eyes, I smirked at him knowing what he was thinking. They were so predictable. Chad lead the way to the bar, away from the two degenerates. I ordered a beer and leaned against the bar table, Chad doing the same next to me. I observed the crowd, sipping at my beer. I could see Brett and Dustin in the crowd, dancing really close to a couple of hot blond chicks in short skirts and cowgirl boots. I watched as they playfully took of the guys hats and wore them, Brett and Dustin smiling easily and grinding up closer to them. I couldn't help but laugh at them, sometimes they seemed like such teenagers. I turned around slightly, leaning on my side to talk to Chad. He had been watching the same thing, though he wore a disapproving frown on his face. Chad was older then the three of us, but only by a few years, so he always felt responsible for us. Though once he got to know me he has admitted that he never really worried about me to much.

Chad had looked me in the eyes, and said quite seriously that he felt I'd been through hell at some point in my life, that it had made me stronger somehow, not physically, since when they'd first met me, I didn't look like I could pick up a shovel without breaking something. But mentally. There was some kind of glint in my eyes that gave me away. My eyes held a darkness that only happens to someone who has seen unspeakable horror and survived. I shrugged back, not willing to admit to anything. Chad dropped it, he wasn't the type to pry, but there were times I caught him staring at me curiously, like I was some tough puzzle he was trying to figure out. I didn't stop him, I knew he'd never understand me, none of them would, but I was fine with that. I didn't want them to understand where I came from, just to accept who I was now.

Chad and I talked about work mostly, a few comments on the patrons of the bar, for a solid hour before I noticed a leggy brunette walk into the bar. She headed straight for the bar, pulling up beside me. At first she didn't see me, or if she did, she didn't make any indication that she knew I was there. She ordered a Vodka Martini, and as she waited for the bar tender to visit she took a look around, finally looking over at me. She gave me a warm friendly smile, and I smiled back, tipping my hat to her. She blushed at the gesture and as the bar tender handed her the Martini, she took a large sip. I studied her, she seemed nervous, maybe even a little out of place in her tight black cocktail dress and her black strappy heels. I leaned towards her, slightly curious, "New around here?" She jumped at my voice and turned around to look at me. She shook her head, I just raised my eyebrow. Blushing she shrugged and nodded. I nodded back, then turned back around to my beer satisfied to know that she wasn't making a statement that could get her hurt, just lost and unsure of the area she was in. I could still see her from the corner of my eye, she was biting her lip nervously, fidgeting with her half empty martini glass, as she looked around the room.

I knew I'd regret it as soon as the idea popped into my head, but I couldn't help it. She was making me nervous with all her twitching. I drained the last dregs of my beer and placed the empty bottle on the counter before I leaned towards her once again. "Want to dance?" She looked over at me gratefully and nodded. I held my hand out and she wrapped her fingers around mine as I led her onto the dance floor. I was going to get hell later from my buddy's I knew that, but what the hell, I needed to start living again. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I felt her hesitate before she slipped her arms around my neck. I smiled down at her in as friendly a way as I could. She seemed to relax after a little while. She was a slight paradox to me as I slowly danced with her on the floor. She was dressed for a good time, yet she seemed scared and nervous. So, being my old curious self I bent down to whisper in her ear, "What brings you to Texas?" She glanced at me, letting me know she heard me even over the loud music.

She leaned forward, her arms pulling my neck down so she could reach my ear, "I'm looking for someone" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"And your looking for this person in a country bar because?" she blushed.

"I was told he would be here." Ah, she was looking for her boyfriend, or lover, or ex whatever. That was when I started to realize I would regret getting involved. Figures, things like this were bound to happen to me.

"What's his name? Maybe I know him" It was highly doubtful, there were only a few guys I knew, and none well enough to get all over their personal life-

"Brett" Oh, shit! I sighed, now what could this women want with fun loving Brett.

"And who are you?" She pulled away slightly, her face showed her insecurity, but she needed my help, and we both knew it.

"Amanda" She replied softly that I almost missed it. Amanda, now who was Amanda to Brett. "Do you know Brett?" she asked. I nodded my head. She beamed up at me, I could feel her excitement thrumming through her body.

"What do you want with Brett?" I asked gruffly. I didn't know this women, and Brett never mentioned an Amanda to me, So I was trying to be careful that she wasn't someone out to get him for some misguided youthful indiscretion he got involved with at some point that had involved her.

"I'm his sister. There's been an...accident in the family" She said shakily, like she was trying to hold back sobs. I nodded and let go of her. Her eyes went wide, but I motioned for her to stay there, and I disappeared in to the crowd of gyrating dancers. I located Brett dancing up behind a cute little redhead, and sidled in beside him, and quickly whispered in his ear about Amanda. Brett dropped the beer he was holding on the ground, the noise of the shattering glass deafened by the music. The red head stopped dancing to look at him curiously, he bent to her ear and quickly apologized before he followed me back through the crowd to find Amanda. She was still standing where I left her. I watched as Brett wrapped Amanda up in a hug, and the guided her off the dance floor to somewhere more quiet where they could talk. I scratched the back of my neck and then followed suit, going to the bar instead of a quiet corner. I found Chad still leaning against the bar. He was on his third beer, I signaled the bar tender for another beer, and reverted to my old stance. The beer was slid over to me, and I picked it up and quickly took a gulp. The cold liquid was refreshing going down. I glanced over at Chad and smiled, he was busy talking it up with a dark haired, dark skinned beauty. I left him to it. I dropped a 20 on the counter and after chugging the last of my beer, I left the empty bottle on the counter and headed out in to the breezy heat of a Texas summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing pasts, New Futures

Chapter 2

The night was quiet, the air was crisp and ripe with the fresh scents of the land. The ranches a few miles away sent the smell of horses and grains on the wind. The wind was light, teasing as it cascaded around me, lifting up loose strands of my hair and tossing it into my face. I sighed and tucked the stray pieces behind my ears as I breathed in the air.

I was heading to the park; it was too far from here. The guys knew where to find me when they were ready to go home. I knew they'd most likely be shit faced, well except maybe for Brett, what with his sister here. I shook the feeling of doom off my shoulders, and continued on my walk. I passed the iron gates leading to Haven Park. It was beautifully set up, though I felt it might have been a waste to set it up in this part of town. Though I never said anything out loud, the pure breed Texan's could get pretty nasty if you critiqued they're land.

I enjoyed going to the park at night. They had beautiful lights strung up along the trees and around bushes, colorful lights which gave the place a mystic feeling. There were fountains on every corner and a million different paths. Trees obscured the few of the streets that surround this huge plot of land. It was littered with different kinds of benches and tables. A small pond with real goldfish sat in the middle of the park, and there was a small stream that ran on the outer edges of the park that some of inexperienced men tended to fish. There was some bass in the lake, but nothing to serious to catch. For the real fishing we usually went to the other side of town, just on the outskirts to Hale County. That was where the big River was, it ran through the outskirts of the town, and on the weekends a lot of the men would go out to fish. I wasn't particular on the fishing aspect, or the hunting which the other guys seemed to enjoy. Annabelle use to joke that I didn't seem like I'd fit in this world what with not being a manly man in Texas. I wasn't a real Texan. I always laughed, and then I proved her right by talking with my British accent, and then she would turn back to do whatever she had been working on as I would clean off my cowboy boots.

I smiled at the memory. Annabelle was a godsend to his wounded heart. She knew all about _her_, and even now I couldn't think of her name or the pain would consume me. I missed her so much, the smell of her hair, I missed her hugs and those smiles she always gave me, and her nagging. There was nothing about her I didn't like, no flaw or weakness that ever made me see her as less than the Goddess she was to me, but then that night. It was the worst night of my life. To see that blissful look on her face as he kissed her and held her, it tore me up inside. He took her from me, but I couldn't be mad at him, he had admitted to me years before how he felt about her, but I thought that maybe she'd still choose me. I was wrong. I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face to erase those memories. I didn't want to spoil this walk, it was time to move on, and I couldn't pine after a woman who never was interested in me. I couldn't believe I could read those signs so wrong, but then again, back then I was a hopeless mess when it came to women. A wry smile stretched my lips; I wasn't so hopeless with women now, or reading their signs. Maybe it was because of Brett and Dustin, and even Chad. They opened my eyes to the world of women, and watching them, I had learned the subtle tricks to wooing a lady. I never wanted to though; it didn't stop certain women from trying to capture my attention.

It was different down here though, in Texas. I was just another rancher out looking for a good time, off my shift, hard worked and thirsty for a little something stronger then water. The girls here aren't expecting me to buy them expensive gifts, pay for their every want and need, maybe just a drink or too, and then to have a good time. I knew telling the guys I've never slept with anyone before would make me the butt end of their jokes for a long while, and to have them push me into uncomfortable situations. It had been hard for me to even look at another woman without my heart hurting. Annabelle understood, and confided in me one night. Long before she got together with Randy, she had been dating this real jerk of a guy. She was 16; he was 18 at the time. In the beginning of the relationship, he had been charming, sweeping her off her feet. After a while though, she had moved in with him and things started to change, he became short tempered with her easily, controlling. He got jealous easily, and he started to get violent with her. He used to smack her around a lot, but one night, she had decided enough was enough. She packed up her stuff, and was planning on staying with a friend for a while till she could get back on her feet. He caught her just before she could escape and was furious with her. He hit punched her in the face, kicked her in the ribs, then proceeded to rape her, causing her to bleed before he picked up and threw her into the wall, causing her to hit her so hard she got a concussion. He then tossed her outside and left her there like a pile of garbage.

It wasn't till an hour later when someone drove by and found her there, laying in her own bile and blood. He took pity on her and drove her to the hospital, paying her hospital. She never knew who he was, but a week later her friend came to the hospital to pick her up and take her home. She never saw the jerk again, and she had to go into intensive therapy to get over what had happened to her. She hadn't been able to face sex or being touched by anyone for 2 years till Randy ran into her one day at the cafe she had been waitressing at since she had moved in with her friend. The rest is history as they say.

Annabelle was an inspiration to him to continue living his life, and living it the best way he could. At first it just meant getting though the work week, and then the weekend with his buddies pestering him about girls. Finally once he got use to it all it became routine and now he couldn't see himself going back to his old life. Magic didn't exist here, at least not in the same pretense as it did in his old life. Magic here in Texas was the sun rise coming over the horizon, or the liberating feeling of the world passing you buy as you rode a magnificent creature. The daily labor of routine and the easily bantering of the guys surrounding him, that was magic to him, because for once in his life, he felt _normal._

As I continued my walk around the park, I could faintly hear the music floating through the air from the bar. I turned a corner and realized I wasn't the only one enjoying the park. There was a couple in the corner, squinting my eyes I noticed the girl didn't seem to be able to stand on her own and the man was supporting her. I made to go over to them to help out when I saw the guy toss her to the ground. Surprised I didn't move for a second, my brain fuzz from thinking about the past and the little alcohol I had drank. The man was undoing his pants; the women just laid there, her head lulled to the side. She was unconscious, maybe passed out from too much alcohol or drugs. The guy had his pants undone and was now kneeling over the girl. He yanked up the girls dress to expose her underwear. My brain finally kicked in and I rushed over just as the guy had the girls' underwear down to her ankles. I grabbed the guy by the shoulder, and using all my strength I yanked him backwards. He went flying, his back hitting the tree just behind us; he slowly slid down it, his face contorted in pain. "What the hell?" He breathed out, wincing from the movement; I might have broken one of his ribs tossing him into the tree like that.

I bent over the girl, checking her pulse. She was still alive. I lifted her eyelids to check her pupils as much as I could with the moon and the few sprinkling of lamps out on the path as my only light source. I could see a slight reaction and breathed a sigh of relief, no serious damage. I gently pulled her underwear back up her legs and then pulled her dress back down. I turned around to find the tree where the guy had been leaning on was empty. I quickly looked around me, but there was no one else there. Sighing I bent down and picked up the unconscious women and cradled her in my arms. She was lighter than I expected. I slowly walked back the way I came, So I could get out of the park as swiftly as possible. In a few minutes I had made it across the street and was in front of the bar. Dustin, Brett and Chad were just exiting, planning on hunting me down to get me to drive them home. There were all drunk and Amanda was nowhere in sight. I glanced down at the girl in my arms, she was pretty. Blond hair with red streaks, she had the tan complexion of a natural Texan. She was slight in form, almost willowy. I looked helplessly at the guys, and they shrugged not sure what to do. I could tell they didn't even know how I came into this situation. I sighed. Pointed to the truck gesturing with my head for them to wait for me, I had the keys after all.

I walked back into the bar, and looked for the bar tender. Finding him on the side wiping down a table, I realized the place was closing up which meant it must be around 2 in the morning. "Hey" I called.

The bartender looked up "Hey, Sorry we're closed" I nodded but moved further into the room.

"I know and I'm really sorry about this. I found this girl in the park, completely passed out, and about to be raped by some prick. I was able to get him away from her, but I can't get her to wake up in order for her to tell me where she lives so I could take her home. Do you know here?" The bartender walked over to look down at the girl and his face drew taught.

"Yah I know her. I'll take her" I held on fast though. I didn't know why, but the look in his eyes worried me. He glanced at me and saw my hesitancy. There was a flash of respect and gratitude in his eyes for my protectiveness. "She's my cousin; She was down for a visit. I'm sorry if it's caused you any problems. I've got her from here. I'll make sure she gets home safe." Sighing I nodded and handed her over to him. Then with one last glance at him I turned and left.

I found the guys waiting for me in the truck, drowsy and getting ready to pass out. I shook my head, climbed into the driver's seat, started the truck, and headed for home. I was ready for the night to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N I know I haven't written one of these yet. Welcome to my newest story. I promise to try and keep up with the posts, as well as still post for Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage. I love reviews, it's like my crack, I need them to keep going. So please don't forget to review.

This story is about Harry leaving the Magical World, and starting new somewhere far away from his past, and how he decides to create a new future for himself. I know it's different then most stories people have read so far, he lives on a ranch and whatnot, I liked the idea, hope you guys do too...xoxo love you guys.

Changing Pasts, New Futures

Chapter 3

I was standing in the kitchen, flipping the omelets over when I heard the telltale sign of the other 3 guys stumbling into the house. I turned around to look and had to bite back a smile. They were all seriously hung over, and they had collapsed at the table, head in their hands. I smiled as I turned back around to flip the omelet off the pan, and begin another one. I placed the plate with 4 omelets already cooked on it, onto the table. I heard the groans from the men. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore, and burst out into loud chuckles. They were all glaring at me as Randy walked in to see the state of his men.

"What did you guys do last night?" He asked with a huge grin. I knew what he had done, and had to shake my head. Usually when he knew we were all going into town, he and Annabelle had the night to themselves and decided to repeat their honeymoon. I found that out by accident one night, when I had opted out last minute cause I was coming down with something and had come to the house to see if they had anything I could take, and I could hear them going at it. I booked it out of there so fast, covering my ears the whole way. That was when I had only been here for 4 months by then. Now I didn't care, it was common for them to do that. They were desperate to have a baby, and only the three of us knew why it was so difficult for them to get pregnant. She had told Randy everything she had told me, of course he knew before I did. She had told him before they got married 3 years ago.

While the guys grumbled I finished cooking up breakfast, adding the bacon to the table and the last omelet that I had made. I wrapped up a little of each on a plate and stuck it in the fridge for Annabelle. Randy always gave me a smile when I did that, he always appreciated how I thought of everyone. We all sat down at the table and while Randy and I chowed down on the food, the other guys grumbled and moved their foot around on their plate. Taking pity on them, I got up and went to the cupboard and pulled out a couple bottles of hangover cure. It wasn't anything magical, though it was filled with herbs and other things that I was sure the guys wouldn't appreciate knowing about. I poured them into 3 separate mugs and then stuck them in the microwave for a minute. Once the microwave beeped letting me know it was done, I pulled out the hot mugs and placed them in front of the 3 suffering men. "There you go, you big babies" They attacked the mugs with gesto, as they drank it down as fast as they could. After a few minutes the cure started to work, and they looked chipper and began to eat at their food. Randy gave me a look and rolled his eyes tilting his head towards the three stooges, as he and I use to joke about calling them.

I chuckled, nodded and finished up my breakfast. I began to clean up as one by one the guys added their dishes to the sink and I began to wash them. They always offered to help, but I always waved them away. They headed off to their respective living quarters to get dressed for the day. I was already dressed since I'd been up for a while. Just as I finished putting the last dried dish away, Annabelle walked into the kitchen, we smiled at each other and she went to the fridge to pull out the plate of breakfast I had left her. "Mmmm, this looks good James" She took the plastic wrap off the top and stuck the plate into the microwave. Then she leaned against the counter while she waited for it to heat up, I was leaning against it beside her. "How was your night" She asked softly. I shrugged, and she raised her eyebrow when she looked over at me. I grinned.

"It was ok I suppose. Met Brett's sister, something about a family accident brought her down searching for him. Then took a walk to the park, stopped some prick from raping an unconscious girl" I explained succinctly. She let out a slight chuckle and I raised a questioning brow to her.

"You never do anything by half do you" She grinned at me as the microwave beeped. She grabbed her plate and some utensils and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. I just shook my head and left her to her meal and went out to the stables.

XXXX

I was miserable. There was no other way to word it. I was in hell. It hasn't been just recently either, ever since the end of the war, Ever since he disappeared. No one's heard or seen him for 2 years. It broke my heart when he left. I started dating Ron the week after he disappeared, and not because I wanted to, but because I didn't feel I had another choice, he didn't want me. If he had he wouldn't have left.

It's been tough, living this life. We never agree on anything, and the night always ends in bad tempers and tears, at least on my part. I'm getting fed up with him, yet I know if I ever tried to leave him, he'd get furious. Ron's become so uncontrollable ever since he left, Ron blames him for everything. The reason our relationship is in the shithole, why I never respond to his kisses or touches. Why sex has been an utter mess. I try to do what I can to please him, but it doesn't matter, he's always angry now. I'm scared for my life. He's been coming home late these last few months, completely shit faced drunk.

So far I've been able to stay out of his way, but it's only going to be a matter of time before he comes to me, and when things don't go right, he'll be furious and attack me, I know it'll lead up to that, I don't know what else to do. I'm so lost without him. Merlin help me.

XXXX

Ron was sitting in the living room watching TV. It was the one muggle concession he had agreed to when we moved in together. Of course, he was the only one allowed to watch the TV, unless he invited me to sit with him. I wanted to fight the injustice, but his temper was unpredictable. There were days when he was great. He was considerate and sweet. He brings me home flowers after we had a bad fight, and offer to make dinner, and give me a back rub. Those were becoming so far in between the petty fights and the blowups.

"Hey Hermy, Can you grab me a butterbeer" Ron called. I winced at the nickname he gave me, it was horrid. I went to the kitchen and pulled a butterbeer out of the fridge; I brought it back into the living room and handed it to him. He didn't even look up at me or thank me as he twisted the cap off and took a long swallow.

It amazed me sometimes the person he had become. I knew he was never a completely nice person. First year came to mind, but I thought he grew out of this petty childishness, apparently not. He was so finicky. I had to make him happy, only his concerns mattered, only his problems. I wasn't allowed to work because he didn't like the place looking trashed. He worked in the Ministry in the games and sports section. He helped plan the Quidditch games. It made him decent money, but nothing extravagant. My parents sent me a little money every month; I never got to see a dime of it. Ron would snatch it up and stuff it in his pocket, smirking at me "What are you going to do with it? Your home all day" Then he'd turn around and walk out the door heading to work.

So I have no money, and no way to leave. I'm stuck in this hell of a prison with no way out. And no white knight to save me.

XXXX

It was a few weeks later, and Ron was in the shower. I got another letter from my mom, with more money in it. I quickly pocketed it, and tossed the letter in the trash. I need to save up as much as I could to get out of here. I heard the water shut off and I quickly went about preparing breakfast for him. He usually liked a big breakfast, the way his mom use to make it. So I did my best, cooking up a package of bacon, and some eggs and lots of toast. Once I had it all on the table, Ron walked into the room, dressed for work. He sat down and quickly piled his plate high with the food and started stuffing it in to his mouth, making my stomach queasy as he barely stopped to chew before he stuffed more in his mouth.

After a few minutes he was finished eating, stood up and gave me a wet kiss on the check before he left the flat and went off to work. I looked at the mess and sighed. I began to clean it by hand, I had no choice, Ron had taken my wand away in the beginning of the relationship, mostly to protect his ass, since I knew more spells then he did, and could have kicked his ass any day of the week, though wandless I was as weak and docile as a baby kitten. His treatment of me was infuriating, and humiliating. If her friends could see her now, people from Hogwarts who believed her to be bossy and strong willed, would never believe, I was the same Hermione Granger they knew from school. If it was any consolation, I wasn't happy with the Hermione I had become either.

XXXX

The rain was pouring down heavy, and we were all struggling to get the horses back in the barn before the wind picked up. The weather was crazy down here, but I loved every minute of it. I did a quick head count of the horses satisfied we hadn't lost any one, and then made sure all the stalls were locked up and all the horses had fresh hay, food and water. Mentally checking off my list, I smiled as I opened the door located in the back of the barn that led to a tunnel to get to the men's living quarters. The land use to house an old army barracks with underground tunnels to get from building to building to avoid snipers, and also in case of bombing.

I could hear music trailing down the tunnel, and I knew the guys were starting their party early. Since the weather was too dangerous to drive in, the guys had decided to open the liquor cabinet and start their own little party. When I arrived, I could already see a few discarded beer bottles, and shot glasses lined up on the coffee table.

The guys were sprawled out on the couches and chairs that littered the sitting room. Dustin saw me enter, and I could tell he was pretty buzzed from the amount of alcohol he'd already consumed, "James" He slurred. He stood up on shaky legs and hobbled his way over to me. He slung his arms across my shoulders, he had thrown his considerable weight behind it, and I had to lock my knees before I collapsed. I had to wrap my arm around his waist to support him, otherwise he would have toppled us both over.

I shook my head at them, then I guided Dustin back to his seat were I unceremoniously dumped him, not caring one wit of he got himself hurt in the process. "I swear you guys are a bunch of drunks" I grumbled, making my way through the mess that was our flat.

It was more guest housing then a flat, but it was all one floor, and it was beside the barn. It held 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a small kitchenette and a sitting area. The decor was pure country, with dark browns and lots of wood paneling. It was a man cave.

The guys hated cleaning up, so the place was a pigsty. I usually kept my space neat and clean, after affects from having lived with the relatives from hell. At first I use to clean up the place, but it started to wear on me. The guys seemed to like it better this way, so I would just shrug and head to my room.

Tonight didn't seem to be any different. They were set on getting plastered, and I was determined to not get involved. So I grabbed a Pepsi can from the fridge, popped the cap open and took a quick gulp. Turning I hunted around in the cupboards and found a box of Fudgeeo's, which I took down and shuffled off to my room.

Closing the door I sighed in relief. The music was dulled to a low hum through the thick walls of my room. I looked around. There wasn't much to it. A queen-sized bed that was as comfy as a cloud, with dark green satin sheets and a black and green comforter folded at the end of it. The room held on dresser in the corner, dark mahogany wood. Above my dresser held a 25' Plasma screen TV, and below that laying on my dresser was my Xbox 360 and a pile of different games. The walls were painted a forest green. I had a small shelving unit in the corner of my room beside the large bayside windows, which held some books I had collected the last 2 years. The windows were covered with black curtains, and there was a small window seat tucked against the windows which I didn't take advantage of often. Beside my bed was a small beside table that held a small iPod dock. I even had my iPod plugged in. Besides those few furnishings there was a closet near the door of the room which held all my clothes.

I put the can of pop onto my dresser as I picked up my controller and turned the TV screen on. While I waited for the game system to boot up, I opened the package of cookies and took a big bite of one. I could faintly hear the guys laughing, and probably making damn fools of themselves. I chuckled knowing they were going to have huge hangovers again tomorrow, and once again will be begging him for the hangover cure. That reminded me, I needed to start making up some more. The stores were getting low. Maybe Annabelle needs to go into town tomorrow. I'll go with her to pick up the stuff I need and help her get anything she needs to stock up on for the kitchen.

The game system had reached the starting screen; I started clicking buttons to get my game started, sneaking bites of my cookies between slow scenes. I stood up to grab my pop and took a long gulp. It was going to be a long evening. We couldn't even step outside to get to the main house, and unfortunately there weren't any tunnels leading out there, just around the barn and guest house and there was one I believed that led out to the old outhouse.

After a few hours of playing my video games, and half a box of cookies later, I decided to do something a little more productive. Closing up the cookie box I tossed it onto the empty part of my dresser, finished off my pop and put the empty can beside the cookie box. I went to my closet and began to pull out a few items of clothing. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt with cut off sleeves. I quickly changed, and then taking the cookies and empty pop can out into the kitchen I disposed of the can and put the cookies back into the cupboard before rummaging into the fridge for a bottle of water. When I found one, tucked behind the case of Budweiser beer, I turned to glance in at the sitting room. The guys were passed out, the music still blaring on. I rolled by eyes and quickly turned the music down to a healthier decimal level before leaving them. They'll have sore necks in the morning but that wasn't my problem, they shouldn't drink themselves into stupors.

I got back to my room and quietly shut the door. I walked over to my beside table and turned the speakers on so my iPod could play some music. Then I dropped to the floor and began my stretches. With so little furnishing in my room, it allowed me ample space to work out in. Once I was stretched out, I began to do push-ups. I felt my body move to the beat of the country music coming out of my speakers. I couldn't help but smile. Once I finished all my reps, I stopped to take a breath and gulped a little water. Then I turned around and started my first set of reps for my crunches.

About an hour later I finished up the last of my stretches. I could feel the soreness in my muscles you get after a good workout. I grabbed a towel and left my room to grab a shower. Once clean and refreshed I grabbed a quick look at the digitally illuminated clock on the microwave. It was 10 pm. A good time if any to grab some shut eye, the day started early on the ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Pasts, New Futures

Chapter 4

Randy had dropped by earlier. Brett had left yesterday to go home with his sister. His father was in the hospital and no one knew if he'd make it. Dustin had gotten a call from his mother, apparently his youngest cousin was getting married, and he had been ordered home. Chad was going to Austin, to a horse auction. Randy wanted him to buy a few horses, and Chad was the one with the fine eye for horses. He was probably going to be gone about a week, same with the other two. So Randy came by to tell me that I didn't need to stick around, I could go somewhere for a break.

So I'm in my room packing. It took me about an hour to decide where to go. I'm heading home, to England. It's been a long time since I've been there, and I wonder what's changed. If I was honest with myself it's because I want to see her. No matter how much it's going to hurt, I need to see her.

It was going to be weird being back in England, Readjusting to the climate. I said my goodbyes to Randy and Annabelle, she gave me a hug and wished me well, and I know she was secretly telling me she hoped things would go well. She knew about _her_. Randy offered to drive me to the airport, I took the ride, wasn't comfortable leaving my truck in the long term parking section.

We got to the airport, and I said bye to Randy a second time, he could tell I was nervous by the way I kept fidgeting with my bag. He patted me on the pack, trying to lend his support; I gave him a weak smile, nodded my head and headed into the airport. It was busy inside as usual, I worked my way through the crowd to check my bag in, and then I walked around as I waited for the plane to be ready for boarding. I noticed a bookstore near the waiting area for my plane, and I walked over to it. I saw a few classics I knew _she _would love. So I bought them and added them to my carryon bag.

Finally after another hour of waiting, the plane was ready to board. I lined up and made it to the first class section. I sat down in the spacious seats and relaxed after I stowed my carryon bag in the compartment above my head. I waited for the rest of the plane to finish boarding and then finally we were off. I could feel my nerves building. I pulled the complimentary headphones out of their plastic wrap and plugged them. They had a couple movies showing during the ride and I decided to take advantage to distract myself. It was going to be a long flight.

XXXX

The plane landed at Heathrow 14 hours later. I grabbed my carry on and exited the plane. It was just as crowded here, despite the early hour. I rubbed my eyes feeling the drain on my body from the long flight and the change in time zones. I grabbed my luggage and left the airport hailing a nearby taxi. I had made sure to change some of my US money over to pounds. I had the taxi take me to Kings Cross station. Once there I walked the few blocks to where Diagon Alley lay.

I walked through the portal to the magical world, surprised yet pleased at the anonymity I seemed to have developed. Once through the arch I leisurely walked through the magical village, noticing new stores and even old ones that had been redone. I made it to Gringotts, and looked up at its imposing white marble building, and a sense of nostalgia enveloped me. It's been years since I had been back here. It's going to be difficult to assimilate back into my old life again. I shook my head, I wasn't planning on staying, I just wanted to check my finances and then I'd head out to the Burrow to find out how the Weasely's were, and maybe check in on how things were with _her._

I walked over to one of the free goblins that sat behind a teller's desk. He gave me a sneer, his sharp teeth glinting in the low lighting of the building. "How can I help you?" He growled out. I handed over my key, and the goblin took it, and put it into a clay reader. There was a bright flash of red, and then a piece of parchment flashed in front of the goblin. He snatched it out of the air before it floated to his desk and he read it over. His black beady eyes looked over at me and then down at the parchment again. "Ah, Lord Potter-Black, It's good of you to return, how can I be of service?" He growled out politely. I inclined my head in acknowledgment.

"I just need an account of my finances and if I have any property that is inhabitable for the next few days. I'm only here for a quick visit." I explained. The goblin nodded and gestured for me to follow him. He took me through back hallways to a door. He knocked twice then bowing he turned and left me standing there. A few seconds later the door opened and another goblin gestured for me to enter.

"Good Morning Lord Potter-Black. Please, have a seat." The goblin pointed to the comfortable looking chair that sat in front of his desk. I took a seat glancing unobtrusively around the room. It was fairly plain. Only a large desk and a couple chairs adorned the room, and the walls were made of a red stone that I didn't know. "Where would you like to start first?" The goblin asked. I looked down at the name plate resting on the forefront of the desk. Rom, Accountant for High classed Vaults. I couldn't make out why I would be talking to this Goblin, but apparently since I'd been out of England; my Vaults were moved to the High Class section. I shrugged not really caring.

"I'd like a fully account of my current holdings in Vault 37 and to know if there are any livable estates with that account. I need a place to stay for the week, and don't want to stay at a hotel if I can help it." I explained. Rom nodded and pulled out a large pile of parchments that were in one the desks many drawers. Rom rifled through a few of the parchments, humming to himself as he looked for the information I sought. I waited patiently, trying to relax the tense muscles in my back at being back in England. I had sworn 2 years ago that I'd never come back, but here I was.

Rom cleared his throat to bring my attention back to him; I looked up at him, my hands resting in my lap. He had two separate pieces of parchment resting in front of him, side by side, while the large pile of parchment rested off to the corner of his desk. "According to our records, you currently hold just over 30 million galleons. That's not including your liquid assets or Estates." I felt my eyes widen at the amount, _Holy shit_, _well there goes me thinking I'd spent it all during the war._ "Did you want me to add all that together or do you want a separate account?" Rom asked.

"Let's leave that till later. How about property? Anything that is available to be moved into right now for the week?"

Rom looked over the other parchment, and then slid that one to me. I looked down to read what was written. Villa Nera was printed in bold across the top of the page. It listed its pricing and location below that. It was located near one of England's south beaches. It was only a little rundown; because until two months ago, it had its own House Elf until she died of old age. I nodded satisfied with the location, and what the condition seemed to be. "Is it possible to hire a House-elf for the week? I don't want to keep them in case I never come back again, just while I'm there to do a little cleaning up." Rom nodded and opened another drawer and held out a list. I looked it over, none of the elf names popped out to me, until near the bottom I saw Dobby's name, and beside that, free elf looking for paid work. Smiling at my old friend, I decided it would be nice to have him around.

"Dobby!" I called. There was a loud crack in the air, and the little creature appeared before me.

"Someone has called for Dobby?" He asked, looking up at me with those big green eyes of his, and his bat like ears flapped back against his head.

"Yes. Dobby, I'm looking for a House-elf to hire for the week while I'm in the country. Would you like to work for me?" Dobby nodded his head, and then he seemed to see something he recognized because his eyes went even wider and he seemed to start shaking.

"H-Harry Potter has returned to England! Oh Dobby has missed you so much!" Then he jumped on me, his little arms wrapping tight around my legs. I chuckled and patted his head; a feeling of warmth filled me. When Dobby raised his head to look at me, he had tears in his eyes. "Dobby would be extremely honored to work for the Great Harry Potter; he'd even work for free!" He squeaked out. I laughed out right; I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"I missed you too Dobby. I'd be honored if you would work for me, and you're going to be paid. It's only fair, since I can't bond with you or anything. I'm only here for the week. I just need you to take care of a few small things around the Villa and make sure I eat every day. Does that sound ok?" Dobby nodded so hard his ears kept hitting him in the face. I laughed again. There was something's I never thought I'd miss, but apparently this was one of them.

XXXX

After collecting some money from Rom, Dobby Apparated me to the front of the Villa, It was fairly large. An open front yard, with a circular style driveway, There was a red brick path leading from the driveway to the stairs. Dobby and I walked up them to stand on the front patio. The house was 2 stories high, with a large arch over the doorway. The front door was made of a dark wood with a large class window in the middle. The glass was distorted so you couldn't peek in. There were two large class windows on either side of the door. I placed my hand where the door knob should have been, and I felt a strange tingle run down my arm and the door opened.

As soon as I walked in, I stood in the great room. Dark wood flooring covered the whole space. On the right was a closet for coats and shoes and if you walk around the corner slightly, there was a door leading to the basement. Walking straight past the there I reached the master bedroom. There was a large dressing room and bathroom combo, as well as a walk in closet. Leaving the room I stood in the hall. To the left of the bedroom door sat a large library and beside that the Dining Room. Across from the Dining room and to the left of the main door sat the Kitchen, there was a door leading to a pantry and beside that another bathroom. There was a door in the Kitchen that lead out to the mud room which then led out to the three car garage. Behind the Dining room there was a door that leads out onto a deck into the backyard which held a large rectangular pool. When I looked down I noticed it was also heated, and off to the side there was a hot tub and small pool house. It was small enough to only hold pool supplies and things to help clean the pool, it was empty though except for a small bed and chair and table in the far corner. I realized that was probably were the other House-Elf stayed. Moving back inside I found the stairs to go up behind the closet, there were two separate sets of stairs one going up the other down, I went up first.

Upstairs held 3 more bedrooms, two bathrooms and a smaller dressing room connecting two of the bedrooms together. There was a small gallery that led to the balcony going outside to the back yard. I went down to the basement to look around.

The basement was much larger than the upstairs. There was a media area in the middle of the basement, in one of the corners there was a wine storage and beside that a bathroom. The farthest section of the media lead into a sitting area and on the far Right of the basement there was an exercise room. To the left of the Sitting room held the laundry room, and a large storage area. The whole place was quite extravagant. I was satisfied that I'd be fairly comfortable staying here, if not very lonely. Dobby got to work quickly dusting up the place. All the rooms were painted and decorated plainly, mostly beige and browns. A few blues and purples scattered about. I didn't really care about the color as much, just as long as everything was comfortable. I climbed the stairs back to the main floor. I made my way over to the master bedroom and dropped my bag onto the floor at the foot of the bed, and dropped onto the bed. I passed out fully clothed and not caring a wit.

XXXX

When I finally awoke, the light outside the window was a lot dimmer then when I had arrived. I yawned and stretched my stiff muscles. I stood up and walked over to my suitcase only to find it empty. Sighing I walked to the walk dressing room and into the walk in closet where all my clothes were hung up or folded and put in the drawers. I picked the outfit I wanted to change into, then grabbed a towel and made my way back into the dressing room and over to the shower. I shed the dirty clothes and threw into a corner of the room, before placing the fresh clothes on a hanging hook near the shower. I hopped into the hot spray of water and quickly scrubbed off the collected grime from travelling.

Once satisfied of my cleanliness, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I realized I hadn't brought a towel when one just popped into my empty hand. I looked down a little bemused and realized Dobby must have heard me in the shower, and guessed at my need for a towel since I hadn't thought about bringing one into the room with me.

I quickly used the towel to drive off, and then pulled the fresh clothes on before going to the mirror. I proceeded to brush my teeth and then shave off the stubble that covered my face. Once I finished I went back to my bedroom and picked up my carry on. I dug through it and found my wallet which I proceeded to stick into my back pocket, and then I dug through a little more and found my wand. I pulled it out and opened a side pocket on my bag to pull out the wand holster. I hadn't used it since I left England, but being back made me feel like I would need it again. I quickly strapped it onto my forearm, it was charmed to go invisible, and proceeded to do so.

Fully equipped to my satisfaction I left the house, wandlessly locking it behind me (Despite knowing wandless magic, I preferred having my wand on me. Just in case). I made it to the end of the drive, looked around. There weren't any neighbors for a couple miles. I closed my eyes and thought about where I wanted to go, then silently apparated off my front yard and into someone else's.

When I opened my eyes, I stood in front of the familiar looking house. It was still as tall and grotesque looking as before, crooked as if it would fall over any minute, and it was only magic that was keeping it standing. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside and I walked towards to back door leading to the kitchen. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breath began to quicken. This was it; this was the moment where I reenter people's lives, after two years. I raised my fist and knocked, cursing myself silently for the need to reconnect despite everything that had happened two years previously. I held my breath as I heard someone call out "Coming!" just before there was a click and the door began to open.

A/N The description is of a house I saw online, so beautiful a little extravagant, nothing that I could afford clearly. I apologize if it seems to drag on, but it'll hopefully start picking up now. Hope you guys enjoyed...Don't forget to review...I love them...they bring me smiles and make me update that much faster. Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Changing pasts, New Futures

Chapter 5

The person standing in front of me froze a smile half formed on their face as they looked me over. Even though it had been two years since I'd seen everyone, they didn't look like they had aged a day. Arthur Weasley stepped out of the door way, causing me to take a step back to allow him room on the small porch. The door swung closed behind him and he continued to scrutinize me carefully. He was a tall wiry man, with thin balding red hair and spectacles that rested precariously on his nose. I noticed a few new wrinkles on his face, but he looked the same as the last day I had seen him. The night I left after I killed moldy wart.

"Harry?" was the hesitant question. I nodded and Arthur seemed to sag, like a weight was just lifted from his shoulders. "Where have you been? Molly will be furious and ecstatic to see you again" He said breathlessly. I eyed the door warily.

"Should I be putting up a shield?" I asked only half joking. Arthur gave me a grave look which said it all. _Yep, I'm going to need that shield, and maybe some Kevlar._ I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the wrath of a mother scorned, or in this case, a mother figure.

Arthur turned back around to open the door, and I wandless threw out a shield to cover my ass, figuratively speaking. I followed him inside, and I heard the ruckus of a gang of Weasley's gathered in one room, all trying to talk over each other. They sounded happy, and oblivious to what chaos I was about to drag back into their lives by showing up. Gotta love being the magical world's golden boy.

"Molly dear, look who has decided to show up for dinner" Arthur announced. The room went quiet as everyone turned to the doorway where I still stood. I double checked that my shield was still up. Check.

No one moved or said a word as they all stared at me. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the silence. "Um, hey guys" I said lamely. I scratched the back of my head nervously. When were the fireworks going to start? I can handle that, this silence however, totally creeping me out.

Finally Molly moved towards me, her hands reaching out towards me. They way her fingers were flexing back in forth I wasn't sure if her intentions were to hug me or strangle me. With Molly Weasley, it could be either one or both at the same time.

"Harry, is that really you?" She asked, stopping two feet in front of me. Where I realized the perimeter of my shield was set to, I mentally readjusted the shield closer to my body to allow closer contact with everyone. As if she sensed the changed shield, Molly took another step closer squinting up at me (I was now two feet taller than her, it felt good not to have to look up to anyone anymore).

I nodded, smiling crookedly at her. She let out a cry and launched herself the last foot towards me. I caught her just as her arms wrapped around me, squeezing the breath out of me, and maybe breaking a few ribs. I patted her back trying to calm her down as her body shook from the sobs I could feel against my chest. I could also feel the tears soaking into my shirt. _Why do women always cry on me?_ I finally was able to push Molly off me, which allowed me to get much needed air into my lungs.

I looked at the shocked faces in the room before I turned back to the mother hen, and seeing the relief and happiness light up her face slowly fade into anger I knew the shield was a good idea. She reached into her apron for her wand and started brandishing it at my face, one hand propped on her hip.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been the last two years? Do you have any idea how worried we all have been? You never owled. For all we knew you could have been in a ditch somewhere! I am so disappointed in your actions. Running away like that! You had us worried sick, and you WILL tell us where you were. I can still put you over my knee; I don't care how old you are." Molly took a deep breath and I bent down to hug her again, and she blew out her breath as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I should have told you where I was, or that I was at least well and alive. I didn't mean to worry everyone. But as you can see, I'm as fit as a fiddle and I'm here now. Let's all sit down and catch up" I pulled back as I talked, and Molly eyed me carefully. Then she nodded and bustled back to the stove to finish up with dinner and put it on the table.

Smiling I took a step into the room and looked over at the already crowded kitchen table to see many familiar faces from my past. One face in particular that set my heart racing, and blood pumping its way down south. I cursed silently. I should have been more prepared to face her, but it was still a shock.

She was just as beautiful; if not even more so then I remembered her being. My heart about stopped beating as our eyes met. Tears glistened in them, though I couldn't tell if it was anger or happiness. Didn't really matter I guess. I glanced down and saw her white knuckled grip on goblet, and Ron's arm draped across the back of her chair. I clenched my teeth together and kept my face as blank as I could make it.

This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come back here. Why didn't I just take a trip to the Bahamas or something? Somewhere exotic and relaxing. Somewhere I wouldn't have to deal with this, with them, with _her_. I curled my hand into a fist and then relaxed it, trying to control my anger, and my heart ache. Instead I gave everyone in the room one of my devastating smiles, trying to act like I hadn't been gone for two years.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

XxXxXx

I must be dreaming. There was no way this was real. For two years no one had heard a single snippet of information from him, and now all of a sudden he appears out of nowhere, like magic. I groaned internally at the clichéd statement. I wanted to run into his arms and hold him, and never let him ago. I was envious of Molly for that privilege. If I even tried to welcome him back in the way I so badly wanted to, Ron would be furious, and I'd have to pay in the worst way. I glanced nervously over at my keeper; he was grounding his teeth together in anger. His fury was building up. I knew it wouldn't be long before he let it out. Poor Harry. He was not going to know what hit him. Harry had no idea his so called best friend had turned into such a prick. Unfortunately for me, I knew all too well, and I was suffering the knowledge every day.

I looked back at Harry. He was not the same boy I remembered. He was a man, full blooded in the biggest sense of the word. Muscular, and extremely tanned. The scrawny boy of my past, the socially awkward kid I dreamed about was gone. In his place was a god. Adonis in human form I was sure. He had grown out his black hair, and it was just as messy as ever, but it didn't look uncontrollable, more like he just rolled out of bed after a long night of amazing sex. Of course, that would be something I wish I could experience firsthand, he looked like sex on a stick.

I couldn't help but imagine what he would look like naked. Probably even better than he did clothed. His eyes were the same piercing emerald green eyes I remembered. But he was no longer wearing glasses, and his scar was almost invisible on his forehead. He was tall, probably even taller than Ron, though maybe only by a few inches. Ron was definitely wider than Harry was, but it didn't look so good on Ron.

Harry had a cocky confidence to his stance, and the way he held himself. He was surer of himself than what I remembered. The shy boy from Hogwarts was long gone. Even in jeans and a button up shirt, he looked more put together and mature then Ron could ever pull off in his life. Oh how I wanted that man, but I was cursed to a miserable life with a selfish prick whose only concern were his own needs and wants, and everything else be damned.

When our eyes met across the room, I felt my heart skip, I sucked in a breath that I prayed wasn't noticed by anyone else in the room. Seeing him standing there brought back everything I was just trying to forget. He left. Two years ago he disappeared. Yet here he was, standing in front of me like nothing ever happened. Grinning like he didn't break my heart and left me crushed and lonely. I could feel my anger growing, and my hurt. I wanted to lash out, but to do so in front of Ron would cause even more problems. So I fumed silently, knowing my thoughts could never be voiced.

XxXxXx

I walked confidently into the room, or as confidently as I could pretend I was. In reality I was shaking internally, scared shitless. Though not necessarily from physical harm. Mostly from the emotional damage I was sure would come. I took an open seat, surprised that no one had yet voiced anything besides Molly. I was sure the room would erupt. But nothing. It was almost like no one was daring to breathe in case I was an illusion that would blow away. "So, Did you all become mimes while I was away? Or is this just special treatment?" I asked. No one even blinked. _Jeez, tough crowd._ I glanced around the table. Percy was the only one missing from the table, _Man, what a prick. Still hung up on being the minister's lapdog._ I couldn't believe he still hadn't apologized to his family. Poor Molly.

I took a deep breath, and smelt all the delicious food in front of me. My stomach let out a rude growl to announce its presence. "Sorry, forgot to eat" I laughed embarrassed. Molly tsked at me and started piling food on to my plate, I smiled gratefully at her, and she smiled back, sniffing back tears. I dug in, fully aware of being stared at. I counted to ten, waiting for a response from anyone, the twins even. Finally, after I swallowed my first bite, it was like something in the air snapped, and everyone unfroze from what I thought must have been a very uncomfortable gaping expression.

"Gred, I can't believe what my eyes are telling me, and my ears are seeing"

"Why Forge, I believe I know the feeling. Is that a Mr. Harry Potter the entire Magical World has been hunting like its duck season?"

"I do believe it is Gred. But that can't be so."

"Why's that forge?"

"Well I've heard he was declared dead."

"Well maybe we're seeing his ghost."

"Ghosts aren't solid Gred."

"True, I suppose that means the wonder boy has decided to grace us with his presence."

I looked over at the twins and grimaced. "Well jeez, when you put it that way. It's like I wronged the world. I don't owe any one of them an explanation. I did my duty." I felt my anger surge. Just because I killed Moldy warts does not mean the magical world owned me. I owed them nothing, if anything they owed me. And all I ask for is to be left alone. Good riddance to them. I didn't plan on sticking around after my week here was up. I was already missing the peaceful anonymity of Texas.

"Well do we at least get an explanation?" I looked over at Ron, the anger on his face was expected, but I had to clench my fist to keep from hitting him. It had nothing to do with him being angry, and everything to him touching her. Even now, sitting in the room with everyone, he couldn't think her name. It was going to kill him to say it, and he knew he eventually had to say something.

"Sure Ron. When I feel like my actions actually need to be explained." I bit out the words. I clenched my teeth again, trying to fight the anger back. I turned my face away and looked at the others. They looked confused as they glanced between me and Ron. Trying to figure out the drama of this friendship most likely. Whatever. Right about now, I didn't really care about Ron, or his sad sense of friendship. I was already missing the easy banter of Dustin and Brett, and the sullenness of Chad.

"Eat!" Molly demanded. Everyone dutifully followed her command and we all shovelled food into our mouths, some with more grace then others.

XxXxXx

I could see the questions burning in their eyes. For being Weasley's they were holding their tongues extremely well. Maybe maturity does come with age after all.

"So what rock did you crawl out of?" Was the snide comment from the one person who you could bet on to never mature.

"What creature crawled up your ass to make you such a prick?" I countered. Ron glared at me. His ears turning red. I could almost see the smoke coming out of them. I smirked slightly. Things never changed.

Arthur cleared his throat, and glared pointedly at Ron. Interpretation: Shut the hell up! "I'm sorry Harry, work has been stressful lately on Ron, and he's been taking it out on anyone he can. It's not excusable of course, but you know us Weasley's. Temperamental all of us." He gave me a fatherly smile. I smiled back, even though I wanted to smack Ron on the back of the head. He was being the immature prick; no one else was even close to being so temperamental. "Now, how about you tell us all about your last two years. I'm sure we're all just dying to know where you've been spending your time." Mr. Weasley, always the mediator in such a feisty family. Gotta love the man's patience and kindness. I think my buddies back in Texas would respect this man.

"Well. It's not as interesting as everyone here seems to assume. I decided I needed some time away from the magical world, and they needed to adjust to life without moldy warts, and I found that I was a constant reminder to their suffering, so I felt it would solve everyone's problem if I took a long leave of absence." I tried really hard to tamp down on my sarcasm, I really did. Unfortunately some of it leaked out. Fortunately the only ones who caught it were the twins and it looked to be and neither commented on it, which I was relieved to see. The last thing I needed to explain was the messed up emotions of a post battle child who was also in love with his best female friend and had to witness her make out with his other best friend. Leaving had been his only healthy option. The other ones he had contemplated would have made him permanently gone or arrested, and he figured this was the best option for all involved.

"So why are you back?" I didn't even acknowledge the question. What an idiot. I was getting real tired of hearing his voice. It was like sandpaper to my ears. I stood up from my chair.

"It was great seeing everyone again. I hope to catch up more tomorrow. Sadly, I'm still a little jetlagged from my flight. I think I should head home and get some sleep." I lied easily. I needed to get out of there before I did something they would regret. I sure as hell wouldn't.

I have to admit. I'm a little shocked at how angry I was, and how petty I was being. Even though the pettiness was going on internally. Who knew you could hold a grudge for two years?

I shook Arthur's hand, and hugged Molly goodbye. Grinning, the twins flanked me on both sides, clapping me on the back. "Good seeing you again Harry." I grinned back. Glad to see them again at least. The twins were just too easy going to hold my leaving against me. They were good people.

Next came my goodbyes to the oldest two Weasley's. They never said a word, but I could tell they were watching carefully. They were intelligent, probably gathering information. For no other reason than to just understand what was going on. They were also good people, though I hardly knew them as well as I did the twins. From what I remembered and had been told, they were strong, caring, decent men.

Ginny was next. That was awkward. She clung to me like she would never let me go. She hadn't said a word to me either, but the way she was brushing her body against me, she probably had plenty she wanted to discuss. I shuddered mentally. That thing I had going with her back in 6th year, pure stupidity. I don't know what had come over me to start dating her. She looked like his mother, how messed up would he have to be to ever want to marry someone so close in looks to almost be the sister of his mother? He was happy to have walked out of that disaster unscathed. She on the other hand seemed to want to start it all up again. Not going to happen sweetheart. You're so not my type anymore, if ever.

I was almost ready to just leave after that, but I knew I couldn't. She was standing there. Completely still, like she was afraid if she moved I'd bolt. I walked towards her, eyes locked; I could feel my heart beating faster. Trying to gather some self control, I stood in front of her, staring into those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers. I wanted to kiss her, to hold her and never let her go, but with the icy stare of Ron burrowing into my head, I couldn't do more than shake her hand and mouth off pleasantries that were so mundane and dull, nothing like what I wished I could tell her. Once that was over, I nodded to Ron a goodbye, and left.

Once I was outside, I felt like I was finally able to breathe. The air had been so thick with so many different emotions I was surprised it wasn't visible. I decided to walk off the stress and pain being back had invoked. God I missed Texas right about now.

As I followed the road to town, I got the feeling I was being followed. Tingles crawled up the back of my neck causing hairs to stand on end. Someone was definitely following me. I tried to look behind me unobtrusively. No one was there. Confused I continued to walk. I could swear someone was there, but looking back the road was completely deserted. And there was nowhere to hide along the side, the land surround the road was flat and open. As I tried puzzling over the mystery of why it felt like someone was following me, I'd finally made it to town. I was getting ready to apparate back to my place, when something shifted in front of my eyes.

From the empty space in front of him appeared the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, and the most heart breaking.

Hermione Jane Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

Changing pasts, New Futures

Chapter 6

I stood there, completely still as he said goodbye. I didn't want him to leave, not when he just got there, but I was frozen. Unable to voice my thoughts or my protests. As soon as he walked out the door, I excused myself to the bathroom. I ran to Ron's old room and found the hidden cloak. I pulled it on and ran back downstairs as silently as I could. The Weasley's were still gathered in the kitchen, talking over each other, discussing Harry's reappearance in their lives. I slipped out the back door relieved to see him walking only a few feet ahead of me on the path to the road. I started to follow him.

I couldn't get over the sight of him. He was so different from the boy who killed the most feared dark lord. He looked almost happy, like where ever he had gone; he hadn't been burdened with the pressures life here had placed on his small shoulders. His shoulder's were definitely broader now, his muscles defined. The others hadn't noticed as far as I could tell, but he kept slipping in and out of an American accent. I found that curious. Perhaps that's where he's been hiding this whole time. In America, though where was the question, that place was huge and very limited on magical population I was sure. So how did he live? Where did he live?

I saw him stop at the intersection leading through the small town; I stepped in front of him before he could apparate away and pulled off the cloak. He froze, his eyes widened as he stared down at me. I smiled internally; at least I could still surprise him.

"Hermione" He whispered. I was surprised by the pain in his voice when he said my name. I watched his face display a kaleidoscope of emotions before his face went blank and he straightened up. I cursed inwardly. "What do you want?" he asked neutrally.

I blinked back tears. "I wanted to talk to you. I've missed you." I hated the pain that was apparent in my voice at my admission. I should be angry at him; Merlin knows I was hurt when he just left. But it's been two years, and I really had missed him. All I wanted was to feel his arms around me, hugging me close. I wanted to hear him tell me that he missed me too. Harry turned his head away and he let out a rough sigh like he had been holding his breath.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wish I could stand here and chat, but I've got a few things to take care of. Perhaps next time." He said evasively. My heart sank to my stomach. He doesn't want to be near me. What did I do to make him hate me so much?

"Harry, please" I begged. I was ashamed of how desperate I was to be near him. But I swallowed my pride. I needed him, more then I even knew and I wasn't going to let him walk away from me.

XxXxXx

I cringed eternally at her desperate plea. How I wanted to pull her into my arms and never let her go. She wasn't mine, and she never would be. I had to walk away before she broke my heart all over again. I looked over at her, ready to say no and walk away when I saw the pain in her eyes. The loneliness. I ached inside, and I moved towards her. Before I could even think I had my arms around her, holding her close against me. The feeling was so foreign and yet so familiar my heart burst in my chest. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she buried her face into my front.

God, she felt so good there. It felt like coming home, and her smell, she smelled so good. Vanilla and lavender. I bent my head, burying my nose in her hair and inhaling that wonderful scent that was Hermione. Vanilla, lavender and old parchment from the many books she read. I missed her so much, it was taking all my willpower not to snatch her up and take her back with me. I felt a wet spot forming on my shirt where her face was buried and realized she was crying. I started rubbing her back trying to soothe her "Shhh, its ok. I've got you 'Mione it's alright."

After a few minutes she had pulled herself together and lifted her head off my chest. "I'm sorry Harry; I've just missed you so much. It hasn't been the same since you left." I looked down into her tear stained face my arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders, I lifted one hand and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered close at my touch before she opened them again to give me a watery smile. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry I left. Actually I'm not, but I am sorry I left the way I did. I needed to leave Hermione, there were too many bad memories everywhere I went. Not enough good ones to counter balance. And the fawning, oh my God. That about killed me above all." I smiled crookedly at my attempt at a joke. She gave me a half smile and lightly hit my arm.

"You could have taken me with you" She whispered, "I would have gone anywhere with you if you asked." I felt my breath seize up in my chest. What does she mean by that? Would she leave with me now even though she's still with Ron?

"What about Ron? You'd leave him to follow me?" I asked incredulous. I thought they were in love. Why would she be willing to leave him to follow me across the world?

She pulled back from me, stepping out of my arms. I was left cold from where our bodies had touched and warmed each other. I stuffed my hands into my jeans pocket watching her. She had wrapped her arms around herself, like she was trying to fight off a chill. I was confused. What has happened to her the last two years? I was starting to realize how rash I had acted in leaving the way I did. But I couldn't completely regret my decision. I got to meet Brett and Dustin, Chad, Randy and Annabelle. They were the friends that I had always wished to have.

"Ron wasn't who I thought he was" Hermione turned her back to me as she spoke, like she was too ashamed to face me. "I needed you more than ever when he changed. But you were gone, and I was left to deal with him on my own."

"What do you mean deal with him? What has he done?" I couldn't imagine Ron having any pull over Hermione. She was tough, and smart, and powerful. There's no way a second class wizard like Ron could ever overpower a first class witch like Hermione.

"He took my wand, he controls me now" She said harshly. She whipped around to face me, her beautiful hair lashing out in the wind that surrounded us as her anger grew. I stared at her in shock. Ron was controlling her? What the hell does that even mean?

"What do you mean he's controlling you? Hermione you're ten times more powerful than he is how could he keep you from cursing his prickish ass?" Hermione let out a choking laugh at my description of the fool.

"I never learned wandless magic, not like you did before the battle. Without my wand, I'm powerless to stop him."

"So, just leave him then if you don't want to be with him. He can't lock you away like a prisoner."

"Actually he can" I stared at her with confusion. "The wizarding world has a similar law that the muggles have when it comes to couples living together. If they've lived together for over a year in the muggle world, it's called common law marriage. In the wizarding world, it's called bonding."

"Bonding? That doesn't sound so bad."

"Think of it more like bondage. Especially since the rules state that if only one of the couple is working, then the other owes service and companionship to the one who is providing for them. Ron has refused to allow me to work. Most jobs require wands, which I already told you, he took from me. I'm trapped Harry. He won't let me go. If I try to leave him without paying him back for his 'hospitality'," She spat the last word with distaste and I clenched my fists in anger, tempted to wring the pricks skinny little neck, "Then I'll be arrested and put in jail for five years." She moved towards me her eyes pleading with me to help her, but I didn't know how, and I was sure she didn't either.

"Well how much do you owe him?" I asked.

"Two years worth of rent, food, and personal hygiene products."

"They actually hold all that against you?"

"Yes. I didn't have money to buy any of it, so he had to, which means, since I've been living with him for two years, I owe him everything back. If I can't pay with cash, which is obvious in my lack of job, then I have to do it in other ways." She looked sick at whatever 'other ways' she was thinking about.

As I stood there thinking that over, something hit me. Other ways. She meant sexually. I saw red at the thought. There was no effing way I was going to let Ron claim her as his sexual slave. I couldn't even believe this was an actual law. It should have been abolished, it was horrible.

"How is that legal?" I thought out loud, and Hermione just shook her head. She didn't know how it could still be legal. "How did you find out about it?"

"I tried to leave him when things were starting to get bad. He told me I could try if I really wanted to, but then he'd have to call the authorities on me, and I'd be arrested. I told him I haven't broken any laws he can't do that to me, he told me that he could. Then he tossed an old law book at me, and I found the law that he was talking about. I was shocked. If I had known it was even a possibility, I would have told him hell no to living with him. I don't know what to do Harry, how do I get out of this?" She looked so depressed, and trapped. I wanted to steal her away, protect her with everything I had. I didn't know what I could do though. But I was definitely going to look into it.

"I'm going to do what I can Hermione. I'll find away to free you. You have my word." Her face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and climbed up onto her toes and kissed me with everything she had. I felt that kiss sear me body, heart and soul. I held on to her for dear life as I felt myself drowning in the taste of her. God how I had always dreamed of this moment. I couldn't believe it was happening. It was everything I thought it would be and more. So much more.

My grip tightened as the kiss heated up, her body flush against mine, and her hands running through my hair as our tongues teased each others, our mouths open and hot, our breath ragged. I finally let her go, taking a step back as I tried to catch my breath, Hermione stood in front of me, her face flushed and her lips swollen and red from my kisses. We stared at each other silently, with just our heavy breathing the only sound, and then I smiled gently at her. I cupped her face in my hand and bent down one last time to kiss her softly against her lips, then I let her go stepped back and without a good bye I disapparated on the spot.

XxXxXx

My lips still tingled as I walked towards the large white building. Having spent the last two years dreaming about that moment, I still couldn't believe it had finally happened. Though not in the best circumstances I would have hoped for, even still, it happened. I wanted to jump for joy, scream from the top of the buildings, I was just so happy.

I was going to set her free, and we could be together finally. The thought of what Ron was doing to her, it enraged me. How could any man force a woman into servicing him? It was wrong. It went against every belief and grain of my entire being. I knew that my friends back home...

Home, I guess that's what it is now. The states, the ranch, my buddies, it was all home to me now. It was more of a home to me then England ever could be.

As I approached the front doors, I noticed two goblin guards standing in front, their bodies covered in full armour, from their helmets to chest plate and leather arm bands as they held a spear in one hand and a sword strapped to a belt on their waist. They held the spears upright beside them as they faced outward, ignoring all the shoppers and merchants that filled Diagon Alley. As I passed them, they both bowed to me, murmuring something in their language, their free hands fisted over their chest. I nodded my respect in turn, hiding my shock at their behaviour. I didn't remember their being guards here the last time I came by. Curious I continued into the bank, seeking out a free goblin to request an audience with Ragnok. I knew that he would be the most likely creature to help him with his problem. Spying a free goblin, I strode over to his desk, I held out my family ring, and requested to see Ragnok as soon as he was available. The ring had been something I had forgotten I had until after my last appointment at Gringotts. I had kept it hidden in my old trunk, which I had transfigured into an old ratty looking suitcase. Dobby had collected it, despite me not remembering about it. Dobby was an amazingly astute elf, and I am very grateful to have his help.

"Right this way Lord Potter-Black"

I followed the goblin through a maze of corridors to the back office of Ragnok. Once again the layout was different then it had been the last time I was here. Apparently, the goblins laid special magic wards on their building for protection to keep people from knowing where the offices of the higher ranking goblins would be. Interesting, first the guards and now this safe guard with the halls. It was as if the goblins were preparing for a war.

As I entered the office, I noticed that there was another goblin in the office with Ragnok. Griphook, the first goblin I had met in first year. I don't think I'd ever forget that, as it was my first introduction to the magical world and creatures.

As I was escorted into the room, Ragnok said something quickly to Griphook, who bowed quickly before leaving the room. My guide followed. Ragnok pointed to a high-backed chair that sat in front of his desk, the carvings within the wood and gold filigree were exquisite. I sat down, and was surprised by how comfortable it was, before Ragnok followed suit. "How can I help you, Lord Potter-Black?"

"I need some information on a very old pure blood law, and a way to fight it" I said abruptly. I didn't have a lot of time to waste, and I could see the approval in Ragnok's eyes, that he appreciated my candor.

"Let me see what I can pull up." He tapped a corner of his desk with his index finger three times and waited. A few seconds later and large, heavy tomb appeared. It looked heavily aged and the paper looked brittle inside the leather cover. Ragnok carefully opened the cover and began to gingerly flip the pages. After a few minutes, Ragnok stopped on a page, and then carefully turned the book so I could read it. Looking down at the aged paper, I could just barely make out the law written there.

_**Section 15A: If a witch or wizard of pureblood descent contracts a living arrangement with another witch or wizard of varying descent, they will thereby be caretaker of said witch or wizard. **_

_**Section 15B: If a witch or wizard of pureblood descent works and maintains living arrangements for another witch or wizard of varying descent with said witch or wizards permission, then said witch or wizard is indebted to their benefactor.**_

_**Section 15C: If a witch or wizard of varying descent cannot pay debt to their benefactor in a financial compromise, then said witch or wizard must pay their debt in other means. **_

"Yes, this is the law I was talking about" I said. I was surprised to actually see it written before me, and not have it be just some kind of cruel joke Ron had decided to play on Hermione.

"Yes, I knew one day you might come to me about this. Can I assume this is about Ms. Granger?" I nodded. I looked curiously at Ragnok, wondering how he would know I'd come here looking for this particular law. "Mr. Potter, I've been keeping an eye on your friend Ms. Granger. You may wonder why I would do such a thing am I correct?" I nodded again, really confused. "You see, the goblins here at Gringotts have been, and I feel still are, very fond of the Potters. James Potter and Lily Potter were huge champions of Goblin and wizard interaction. They respected us in a way no other wizard or witch ever has, and we have seen that same respect with you, and with Ms. Granger. So we like to keep ourselves a breast of any situation involving the two of you."

I just sat there as I absorbed this news. I guess this was going to make things easier. At least that's what I hoped. "Ok. So is there a way we can save her from this law?" I prayed there was, I don't think I could live with myself if she was stuck in this ugly, depressing situation.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something" Ragnok said, a gruesome looking smile appeared on his face, his sharp teeth showing. I gave a hesitant smile back. This was the only good news I'd heard all day.

XxXxXx

When I returned home a little later after Ragnok and I finished hashing out some details, and Ragnok began his investigation into the legality of Ron's claim over Hermione, I found a surprise waiting on me.

Hermione was on my bed. She must have been waiting up for me, because she had a book resting in her lap. She had fallen asleep, her body curled up in a ball, her arms squeezing my pillow tightly to her chest. I smiled softly as I moved further into the room. Dobby appeared silently, holding out his arms for my coat, which I handed over with whispered thanks. I tugged off my shoes and socks, and pulled my shirt and pants off before I climbed into the bed behind her, my arm slipping around her waist. The book slid off the bed with a dull thump, and she let out a soft moan and I could feel her body relax as she shifted against me.

I had no idea how she found out where I lived, but I was grateful. I never thought I'd be able to spend time with her like this, holding her in my arms, and not feeling guilty as hell because of Ron's feelings for her. As I began to close my eyes, Hermione shifted again, my eyes opened to find her chocolate brown ones watching me. I gave her a small smile, and she smiled back, her hand reached out and gently caressed my face. My eyes fluttered closed from her touch. I felt her warm breath against my lips before our lips connected in a hesitant kiss. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss at the same time. She whimpered, her body sliding up against mine, so we were flush together, my bare chest pressed against her silken clad body, the cool fabric smooth and liquid like against my heated skin. I felt her hands slid into my hair, her fingers curling around the errant strands and tugging tight as we tangled tongues in a heated kiss.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, and I could feel her heart beating in time with mine. It's corny of me to think that, we were one with our heart beats because we were finally together, but it's exactly how I felt.

I rolled her over so she was flat on her back, my body hanging over hers as I broke from the kiss. I gazed down into her brown eyes, and I saw the lust flaring but I also saw something else, to scared to face it, knowing how crushing it would be if I was wrong, I crushed my mouth to hers in another searing kiss, trying to pull her closer to me, as close as two people could get with their clothes still on. I needed her so badly, it was like the last two years never existed between us, I wanted to forget it all and just drown in her scent and her taste. She was my whole focus, my whole world, and I was scared that if I stopped to think about it, it would shatter, and I'd lose it forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Changing Pasts, New Futures

Chapter 7

As I lay on the bed, and I felt his body against me, I knew I had made the right decision coming here. I needed him, I'd always needed him. He was kissing me like a man possessed, and it felt good. I felt like I was his sustenance, and it empowered me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, tugging him even closer. I could feel his desire pressed against my belly, and I felt myself melt inside knowing how much he wanted me. Needed me. His hands speared into my hair, tugging gently at the strands, I pulled my lips from his, twisting my neck to the side so he could have access. I felt him there, at my pulse point, licking and sucking and kissing. He was driving me wild; I started to buck against him, moaning as the pleasure increased. Merlin, he was good. I wanted him inside me; I wanted to feel his bare skin against mine. "Harry..." I moaned, my nails digging into his back, desperate for more.

He pulled away, and I whimpered, I didn't want him to stop touching me. "Hermione" he whispered against my skin. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my eyelids, and he continued to work his way down to my collarbone, light little kisses, sweet kisses that made my heart ache. I needed this man with every breadth of my being. I felt his hand glide up my side, skimming over my breast, my nipples peaked in pleasure, and I moaned again. I felt his hot breath caress my even hotter skin, and I knew what he was going to do next, and I held my breath in anticipation. I felt him slide the strap off my shoulder, exposing my breast the cool air, and his divine mouth. He kissed my then, his mouth teasing around my extended nipple, increasing my need, my desire. I arched my back, trying to push my breast further into his mouth. I felt him smile before he complied, and sucked my nipple into his hot welcoming mouth, his tongue flicked across the tip, shooting sparks through my body at the sensation.

My fingers slid into his hair, curling around his skull and holding him in place as he licked and sucked and nipped my breast. I didn't want him to stop ever, but I needed more. I was about to pull him up to kiss me and tell him what I wanted, when a loud ringing engulfed the room. Harry froze, his mouth leaving me as his back stiffened. He cursed lowly as he climbed off the bed. I sighed, wanting to curse whoever had just interrupted us. Harry bent down to pick up his discarded pants, and when he turned back around I noticed he had a cell phone in his hand. I watched him curiously, wondering what he could possibly need with a cell phone. I watched as he answered it, a little gruffly I was pleased to note. He wasn't any happier about the interruption then I was. As I watched, his face went pale, "What?" he half yelled into the phone. Something bad must have happened.

XxXxXx

I listened to Dustin as he explained what was going on. How the hell could something like that happen? I glanced over at Hermione. God, she looked so sexy lying on my bed, her hair disheveled and her lips swollen from my kisses, and her perfect breasts exposed to the moonlight trickling through his window. He wanted to crawl back into bed with her, and sink himself inside her and never leave. He was so hard from wanting her, but he shook himself knowing that it would have to wait. This call was an emergency.

"The barn caught on fire. We're needed back in Texas. Randy's called us all back for help." Dustin explained. I sighed, knowing I couldn't stay here if they needed me. They deserved my loyalty a hell of a lot more than anyone here in England. I glanced over at Hermione again, she had moved. She was now sitting up in the bed, her night gown straightened out and her hair smoothed back into some semblance of control. I wanted to punch someone for making me leave her again, after everything.

He finally had her here, in his bed, with him and now he had to leave. Damnit all to hell. "Ok, I'll head out first thing. Thanks for calling Dustin. See you soon." I hung up. Turning to Hermione, I knew that what I was going to say would change things.

"Everything ok?"

"Not really. I need to head back to the states. I'm needed." I shuffled around the room, turning the light on so I could find my clothes and get my suitcase packed.

"Right now?" I looked over at her and nodded. "For how long?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm not sure. I'll find out when I get there." I watched warily as she climbed out of my bed, the silk nightgown sliding silkily down her legs to cover her body completely from my gaze. I blinked quickly and looked away, finishing up the hasty packing of my suitcase. I could feel her eyes watching me as she stood their silently.

"Can I come with you?" I whipped my head around to look at her, staring at her, shock probably on my face.

"You want to come with me to the states?" I couldn't believe it; would she really come with me? Could I take her away from this place without repercussions?

"Yes. I don't want you to leave without me. Not when we're finally together again" I walked over to her, my heart pounding, hope or fear it was hard to tell.

"I don't know if that's possible. The way things are with Ron..."I trailed off as I saw the fear and hurt in her eyes. Damn, I didn't want to hurt her. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly to my body, "I want you to come with me, you don't know how badly. But I can't risk causing more problems by taking you away if it'll make getting you out from under Ron's control more difficult. Do you understand?" I felt her nodded against my chest, and the wetness coating my skin from her tears made me want to go to Ron and beat the shit out of him.

"Please...p-please take me with you" she sobbed against my chest, I just held her tighter. That made the decision for me. I didn't care what the repercussions were anymore, I was taking her away from here, and no one was going to stop me.

"Ok." Was all I could say. Then I held her a long while, comforting her the best I knew how. I didn't know how I was going to make this work, but I knew I was going to try.

XxXxXx

We didn't have time to go to her apartment and pack any of her things, and we didn't want Ron to find out what was going on, so I finished packing my suitcase, and I grabbed hold of her and apparated us to Diagon Alley. The night was still dark, and according to my watch it was 4 in the morning. None of the shops were open, and I prayed that the Goblins would still be there.

I entered Gringotts, no guards were standing out front at this time of night, and I made my way to the furthest desk, where surprisingly I found a goblin waiting. When he saw me and Hermione, he scribbled out a quick letter which then disappeared. Without saying a single word, he motioned us to the back door, and we traveled through the winding hallways until I stood outside of Ragnok's office. The goblin knocked three times and waited. The door opened and the goblin ushered us into the dark cozy room.

"Lord Potter-Black, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Ragnok, Thank you for seeing me at this late hour. I was hoping you could perhaps perform a miracle for me. I received a call from a colleague in the states, requesting my return immediately following an emergency, and I can't say no." I sat down at a chair in front of the desk, where a single candle was burning, creating a darker, mysterious atmosphere in the Director's office.

"Ah, yes. What would you like me to do?"

"I was hoping you could produce a passport for Hermione, we were unable to collect her things from her place, and she has asked to come with me." I prayed he wouldn't try to talk me out of it. I had made up my mind; now all I needed was to get us out of there as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"I see" was the quiet reply. It was disconcerting to not be able to see the head goblin. The shadows in the office hid him well. "Let me see what I can do"

XxXxXx

The sky was still dark, but I knew the sun would rise soon. I waited impatiently for my contact to arrive. I had some juicy tidbits to sell. I stamped my feet into the gravel lined roof; my hood hid my face, and kept most of the cooler air from chilling me to the bone. As I continued to fidget impatiently, I hear a noise from behind.

Turning around I see someone walking towards me. My contact, finally. "What do you have to share?" was the gruff question.

"Harry Potter is in town. Though it looks like he isn't planning on sticking around" I said. The stranger was quiet, his face hidden behind shadows cast by the hood he wore and because of the blackness of the night.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"I'm not sure, but I was able to place a tracking spell on my cheating, good for nothing girlfriend, and if I know her, she'll run away with him the first chance she gets. All you have to do is follow the signal."

I was pretty proud of myself for thinking of that. She never knew. It was during one of those times I beat her to unconsciousness. It's exactly what that skanky little bitch deserved after treating him like a leper. She wouldn't touch him, or kiss him. All she did was pine after that lowlife coward Potter. Well this will definitely show her who she shouldn't mess with. Maybe if she spread her fucking legs every once in a while, I might have forgiven her this little transgression, but then again probably not.

"Excellent. I will be sure to let my employer know. Here." A bag was dropped at his feet. "50 thousand Galleons like we agreed, pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Weasley" The man turned and walked away. I picked up the bag, picked inside, and couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face. I had more than enough money now to do whatever I wanted. No more being looked upon as the failure in the family. I had more money than even the twins, if you didn't count their many businesses.

I turned back to look out across the city before me, I knew I should feel some hurt that she betrayed me, but a part of me always knew she would never love me, while he was still around. Well, now that won't be an issue much longer. Goodbye Harry Potter.

XxXxXx

It felt like hours had passed by the time Ragnok got back to us. He had left us in his office while he went to get everything we needed organized and ready for our departure. When he finally returned, he held in his hand Hermione's new passport, and two plane tickets to Fort-worth. He handed over the documentation, and I signed the receipt for payment, and then he surprised me with something else.

"Because Hermione doesn't have anything to take with her on this trip, for obvious reasons. I was able to procure a few things, stealthily of course. So she will be comfortable on her trip." Ragnok produced a small luggage carrier, and we both looked inside and were delighted to see a few essentials items for her. A change of clothes, undergarments, and some necessary hygienic items. Satisfied that Hermione wouldn't be too uncomfortable for this trip, I quickly made a request for money to be transferred over to my muggle bank account in the states, and an extra card to be made.

Despite it being muggle, the goblins had no problem fulfilling my wishes, and I had them put Hermione's name on it. Giving her full access to my accounts would allow her to do some shopping or sightseeing while I was working, trying to help out with this emergency.

I handed her the card, and though I could see she wasn't too happy about it, she did take it and put it in her pocket. I grabbed her hand and my luggage, and I watched her do the same, before I apparated us out to Heathrow airport for us to catch our flight out of England.

As we bordered the plane, Hermione grabbed hold of my hand; I gave her a reassuring squeeze as we walked through the portal. We took our seats in first class, and I felt the anxious feeling in my gut that I'd had since landing in England begin to ease. I was going home, and the love of my life was going with me.

XxXxXx

It had been a while since I'd been on a plane last, and I'd never been in first class before. I knew I should probably be mad that he spent so much money on me for these amazing seats, but I couldn't bring myself to argue with him. Being here, it felt unreal. The seats were so comfortable, and spacious I was able to stretch out and I laid my head on his shoulder, basking in the feeling of having him next to me. I'd always dreamed of the two of us going on vacation somewhere. Just me and him alone, no stupid reporters following his every move, no jealous best friend constantly trying to get in the way. Finally, after so many years dreaming, she was going to get her wish.

"How did you find where I was staying Hermione?" I heard him ask me. I smiled, realizing that we had both been so caught up in each other; I didn't get a chance to explain.

"Dobby. I've kept in touch with him over the last two years, and I asked him if he knew where you were. He was only too happy to tell me that you hired him as your elf to take care of you while you were visiting England. So I asked him to apparate me to your house. I thought I'd surprise you."

"I was definitely surprised." He nuzzled the side of my face, and my whole body tingled in response. "So tell me, how the smartest witch of her age gets her wand stolen from an imbecile like Ron Weasley" I blushed. Damn, I forgot about that. How do I explain that for once in my life I was a complete and utterly trusting fool?

"He tricked me. Shocking I know. In the beginning things were good. After I heard you left, I wanted to curl up and cry, but he wouldn't let me. He kept me going, and I thought to myself 'he really cares about me' so after a few months of having him around me all the time, I gave in. We started to date officially, and I had started working at Flourish part time, while I did courses at the University. I was never going to be satisfied with just Hogwarts education. I still missed some things from my old life. Ron was supportive, and my parents were thrilled. Life seemed to be going really well. I was able to finish a year's course within six months, and I had gotten my degree as a paralegal. It was a start. I was always obsessed with doing the right thing, following the rules, but you two were really good at getting me to bend them or break them, so it got me to thinking about working in the legal aspect. It wasn't much, because well, most wizards don't put any value on the muggle education system, but I knew the best lawyers were from my old life, so I kept at it.

The night I received my certificate, Ron had asked me to move in with him. He told me he loved me, and wanted to spend more time with me. I had told him I was going back to school again, to get my diploma to become a full lawyer, and he knew it would keep me so busy, that I wouldn't see him as much as before, so I agreed. I didn't know about the old archaic wizarding laws. I was learning some of the more commonly used laws for the magical world on the side, so I'd be prepared for when I opened my own law firm. But during school, my main focus was on the muggle legal system. After a while, we'd been together for over a year, and I spent more time in the muggle world, and less time in the magical I became distant. Ron was able to take my wand during that time, because my focus was on my muggle education, and I had no idea my wand was missing until months later. I still have no idea what he had done with it. Just before I could sit the exam, Ron yanked me out of school, telling me he wasn't going to pay for it anymore. He wanted me home all day, I had to quit my job and start to service him. At first I didn't understand what he was talking about. Then he told me that as his girlfriend, I had duties that I had been neglecting. He had been lenient on me because he felt I needed to get some of my muggleness off my chest before I'd be ready to commit fully to him and the wizarding world of living.

I laughed. He couldn't honestly expect me to give up everything because he was too lazy to cook his own meals? I was very wrong. He was able to pull out archaic laws stating that I was to do exactly that. Anything and everything he had told me to do. I thought I'd be able to get away, I mean seriously, he's not that bright, I was sure it would be as simple as walking out the door while he was at work. Who knew that me signing a contract stating my living arrangements with him would be so binding? Anytime I tried to leave without his permission I'd get zapped by some magical force field, causing me to be weak for hours. It drained my magical core, making the shield stronger every time. Finally I just gave up. I knew it would be pointless to keep trying. I gave in.

To make things worse, that wasn't even the worst part of the situation. I mean, yes, he trapped me in his little prison to be his own version of his mother. The worst part was when he came home drunk, and he came home drunk quite often. He would work himself up into such a fury, that nothing I did or said could placate him, he would just yell and scream at me, like everything that went wrong in his life was my fault. He would hit me, and push me around, and I had nothing to fight back with. Those months of me trying to find a way out had drained me completely and my physical strength had been depleted along with my magic. I've only just recently been able to get it back.

You know how I said that the only way for me to pay him back, was through other means?" Harry nodded, he had been rubbing my arms the entire conversation, giving me comfort and strength, the two things I desperately needed. "I never went to him willingly. I couldn't, not after what he pulled. I never could bring myself to sleep with him before we moved in together, it just never felt right. I realized after wards that he had been hoping that me living with him would make me spread my legs quicker. He was wrong, but he also got tired of waiting. He r-raped me." I hiccupped the last part as I felt my emotions surface. I tried to stop the sobs, but Harry pulled me into his chest, murmuring soothing words into my ear as he rubbed my back. I was glad that it was out, but it was still painful for me to remember.

We were quiet the rest of the plane ride. I rested my head against his shoulder, and he kept his arm tight around my waist, letting me feel his strength. I dozed off and on, the flight attendants passed drinks and snacks to the passengers, and that whole time Harry never said a word. He just held me and looked out the window. I was worried he would hate me, feel like I was damaged goods, and want nothing to do with me. I knew I should pull away, give him the space he needed to think, but I couldn't do it. I needed him to keep me strong, and that was wrong of me. To depend so much on this man would be so easy, but it would break me completely if he decided to leave me.

XxXxXx

I was speechless after Hermione's confession. To hear what the prick did to her. The damage he had caused. I was glad that she was with me now, that I was taking her away from such an unhappy and disgusting relationship. For a man to force himself on any woman is horrid, for a man like Ron, who didn't even deserve to breath the same air as my precious Hermione, to have touched her in such a way, it made me see red. I wanted to strangle the bastard with my own bare hands. To watch the life bleed out of his eyes, and hear his gasping breaths as he begged for his life. He wasn't worth a single inch of Hermione, and yet that bastard hurt her, abused her, tainted her in a way that she had to live with for the rest of her life. I wanted to tear this plane apart, go back to England and tear every limb from his worthless hide. Shred his skin and feed it to any animal desperate enough for his pathetic flesh.

But I couldn't do any of that. Instead I held her as she cried, and I watched the world fly by through the small porthole window of the plane. I pulled myself together slowly, deep breath in, long breath out. I felt her snuggled into my side, and I felt a sense of peace and contentment fill me. What had happened in the past was just that, the past. I was going to make sure she was happy about her future. No matter what it cost me. She was my everything, and I was going to make sure she knew that. Every day for the rest of my life.

XxXxXx

I watched as the plane landed, the slight jerky movements jostling Hermione awake. I smiled down at her, she smiled sleepily back. The captain made his announcement as we moved to the terminal passageway. Once the plane stopped we both unbuckled our seat belts and grabbed our luggage from the overhead rack before disembarking from the plane. As we reached the terminal waiting area, I pulled Hermione aside and let the other people pass us.

"Hermione, before we go, you need to know a few things." She nodded her eyes on me. "First thing, they only know me as James, James Evans. So don't call me Harry when other people are around, please. Secondly, the people you're about to meet, they know about you, in theory anyways. They're amazing people, and I care about them a lot. Thirdly, this is Dallas, Texas not the place where I work, but the closest airport. I've been working on a ranch the last two year, learning how to care for horses, and deal with occasional cattle. I haven't told anyone about you coming back here with me, so I don't know what is going to happen. Do you trust me?" I knew it was stupid to ask that now, after flying all the way out here, but for some reason I needed to hear the answer.

"Yes, of course I trust you." I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief before twining our fingers together and grabbing my luggage with the other hand. We made our way to baggage claim and from there to the doors outside. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and made a quick call to Dustin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dustin, its James. Just through I'd let you know, I've landed at Forth-Worth. I'm going to grab a taxi home. I, um, I sort of have someone with me." I glanced carefully at Hermione who only smiled back at me.

"Ok, I'll let the others know. Welcome back bud, I'll see you soon." There was a click, letting me know Dustin had hung up. Things must be really bad down there if he wasn't even going to grill me on who I brought back with me. I hailed a cab, worry engulfing me as I tried to figure out what could have happened besides the barn fire. When the cab pulled up, I helped put out luggage into the trunk and then I climbed in beside Hermione in the back, giving the driver our destination. Once we were on our way, I sat back in the seat, Hermione curled up into my side, and I began to think.

A/N: Ok, thanks everyone for such wonderful reviews last chapter. They made me soo happy, I typed this chapter up in two days. Hopefully it's as wonderful for you as it was for me to finally get this out. I gotta say, I hated having Harry back in England, too many bad things happened there. Soo now that he's back in Texas with his woman, things will hopefully get more interesting. Please review again. You never know, if they're as wonderful as last time, I might be able to punch out another chapter in a couple of days.


End file.
